<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lie to Me by plaguecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255000">Lie to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity'>plaguecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Propensity to Rape, Reinhard is a female, anger issues, sex is not a cure for loneliness, 吉莱, 米罗 - Freeform, 罗莱 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小镇上青梅竹马长大的莱因哈特和齐格飞在大学毕业后就结婚了。他们一直认为对方是自己的灵魂伴侣，他们的生活中也不需要其他人。直到毕业后，他们搬来了费沙。<br/>另一方面，罗严塔尔在经历长期空虚混乱的男女关系后突发奇想，他也许其实是个同性恋。为此他不惜破坏朋友的家庭和对他最好的朋友在一起。直到有一天，他发现事情或许并非如此。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“最近工作很忙吗？”齐格飞在早餐桌上问。他给妻子的烤薄饼上加倒了一勺枫糖浆。<br/>
莱因哈特一手拿着叉子，另一手飞快的敲击手机回邮件。她含含糊糊的回答，“正常……最近有个新项目，不过……”<br/>
“哦，”她突然反应过来，严肃的自我反省，“不可以一边吃饭一边工作。”<br/>
她放下手机，观察了一下齐格飞的脸色——看上去还算平和，也就是和任何时候的齐格飞一样。<br/>
“这个糖浆，”她决定更进一步补救一下，“很好吃？你在哪买的？”<br/>
“网上。这个问题你上周就问过了。”齐格飞故作生气。<br/>
莱因哈特回忆了一下，好像是有这么一回事……她变得有些局促。<br/>
“我这次一定记住……我保证。”<br/>
“没关系，”齐格飞绷不住了，他笑了起来，扯了一张面巾纸给莱因哈特，让她擦擦嘴角，“你想聊工作就聊工作好了。就是不要边打字边说。对胃也不好。”<br/>
莱因哈特连连点头。她最后看了一眼手机——又是三条未读信息。然后她遗憾的把手机翻扣在桌上，推的更远了一点。<br/>
“我们最近有一个新的游戏项目，一个战略角色扮演游戏。你知道的，我第一次做回合制战斗部分的主程序——”莱因哈特开始事无巨细的和丈夫分享她的工作心得。她和齐格飞10岁就认识了，一起在奥丁长大，在本地读的大学，毕业后闪电结婚，然后携手来到号称金融之都的费沙打拼工作。只不过，他俩的工作看上去都和金融没什么关系。莱因哈特在一家大型游戏公司做程序，两年间三次升职，现在已经开始参与核心项目的管理工作。而齐格飞则似乎没有这么强烈的进取心。他现在在家附近的一所社区小学当老师，薪水只有妻子的一半，但是时间也灵活的多，自然而然的负责了大部分家务，只要有时间，还会去接莱因哈特下班。他们看上去都对现况十分满意。<br/>
齐格飞仔细听着莱因哈特的解说，他的妻子对于工作方面的事情总是异常热情。他们的专业和工作都十分不同，但是齐格飞始终认为，要想维护一段长期健康的关系，双方都应该努力建立一些共同话题。他甚至还有一个备忘本，专门用来记莱因哈特提了两次以上，但是他当时没有听懂的术语和概念，以便日后研究查找。<br/>
他倒也不是天生就这样劳碌命。<br/>
和外人看来的不同，虽然他和莱因哈特是彼此的初恋和唯一，看起来恋情一帆风顺，但是其实两人都吃过很多苦头——主要是因为莱因哈特那个糟糕的家庭和她一度看起来非常不稳定的古怪脾气。但是多年下来，两人修成正果之后，齐格飞自认为自己的性格也得到了长足的磨练，即使没有他的同事说的，“圣人齐格飞”、“下水道里也能看出美感”、“没有教不好的学生”，那么夸张，确实也很难有事情能让他轻易激动发火了。<br/>
莱因哈特一边说，一边觉得自己又想到了几个新的问题，可以记下来上班后和组员们讨论……但是她看了一眼齐格飞，还是忍住了马上打开手机备忘的冲动。<br/>
“你觉得怎么样？”她问丈夫，“我可以做好这个项目吗？”<br/>
“如果你都做不好的话，还有谁能做得到呢？”齐格飞熟练的回答。<br/>
莱因哈特就知道他会这么说！但是……正因如此她才会这么问。就像小孩子一样，她非常喜欢听齐格飞对她的各种夸奖。<br/>
她越过桌子，暗示性的凑上脸。齐格飞从善如流，在她光洁的脸颊两侧各亲了一下，然后替她理了理盘好的金发。<br/>
“就放在桌上就行了。”齐格飞按住她的手，“你赶紧上班去吧！”因为时间问题，他虽然可以接莱因哈特下班，但常常无法送她上班。学校上学时间和莱因哈特公司的上班时间重合了。<br/>
莱因哈特摇头，伸出手指蘸了一下盘子上剩下的糖浆舔掉，然后自己把空盘子放进了洗碗池。<br/>
“对了，”她坐在沙发上换鞋的时候齐格飞问，“这个游戏叫什么名字？”<br/>
莱因哈特参与制作的每一个游戏他都会在发行后买来玩。一方面是他妻子在游戏上的审美很好，另一方面则是因为，不管怎么说，齐格飞也才23岁，没有这个年纪的男生不喜欢玩游戏。<br/>
“暂定名是’火炎纹章·三座房子’，”莱因哈特回答，她对着镜子调整一下表情，不能太凶狠，也不能太冷漠。<br/>
“听上去不错。”齐格飞把餐具们放进洗碗机。<br/>
“我出门了！”莱因哈特大喊。然后她穿着齐格飞作为生日礼物送给她的限量版白色运动鞋，背着双肩包飞奔下楼。</p><p>她匆匆出地铁，打卡进入鲁宾斯基大楼42层后，在自己的工位上发现了运营主管奥贝斯坦和美术总监梅克林格。他们似乎正在积极的交谈。<br/>
而所有这层楼里工作的人都知道——奥贝斯坦一大早来找你可不是什么好预兆。<br/>
不过莱因哈特还算镇静。她回忆了一下，找不出任何自己工作出纰漏的地方。<br/>
“什么事？”她走近后放下背包，向两人发问。<br/>
“为了应对上线压力，”奥贝斯坦打量她办公桌上和齐格飞的合照，他自己的工位上放的是一条狗的照片，“要调整合作模式。还有就是我给你们多加了一个rpg部分剧情编剧。”<br/>
“我要带编剧？”莱因哈特怀疑地问。她一直是做程序架构的技术首席，只有带开发的经验。<br/>
“不是你，”奥贝斯坦指了指一边的梅克林格。后者留着一头半长不短的黑发，T恤上印着一张尖叫的大脸，领口夹着一支炭笔。据莱因哈特所知他也并不十分年轻了。<br/>
“他来做组长，你和新编剧，还有其他人，都归他管理。”<br/>
莱因哈特没说话。从资历上来说或许应该如此……<br/>
“那么，这个新编剧叫什么？”她最终接受了现实。<br/>
“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔……”奥贝斯坦环顾四周，他应该已经到了才对。<br/>
莱因哈特觉得好像在哪里听过这个名字。</p><p>电梯门开了，有人推开旋转门走了进来。<br/>
“现在是10点半，我跟你说的是10点，”奥贝斯坦告诉来人，“第一天你就迟到了。”<br/>
一个有着近于黑色的褐色头发，两只眼睛一蓝一黑的男性来到他们面前。莱因哈特想起来了。<br/>
她见过这个人。在大半年前上城区的一次戒酒互助会上。她是作为成功代表去分享经验和鼓励病友的，在她谈及她是怎样在丈夫的帮助下改掉了摔酒瓶和一切玻璃制品来发脾气的坏习惯之后，罗严塔尔也上台，分享了他的经验。他也同样提到了他的丈夫的帮助。那时莱因哈特记住了他，不仅因为他是一个英俊的同性恋，更重要的是，他的两个眼睛实在是令人印象深刻。<br/>
“罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特对他点点头。在她老家奥丁，很少见到真的同性恋。但她接受新事物的能力很快。她本来就对这些事情没什么偏见——或者说是没什么关心。<br/>
“……缪杰尔，”罗严塔尔显然也对她有印象。他伸出手。<br/>
“不是缪杰尔了，”莱因哈特也伸出手，展示她的婚戒，然后两人非常正式的握了一下，“莱因哈特·冯·吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>
她本来一结婚就应该改姓，她早就想摆脱自己本来的家名了。但是齐格飞说不着急，让她在大城市适应一段时间后，再做决定，大概是出于一些什么进步思想的考虑。齐格飞一向非常体贴周到。于是在最近几个月，他们才最终做出决定——她还是不想继续用缪杰尔这个令人产生不好回忆的姓氏。<br/>
“看来你们以前认识？”梅克林格插话，“奥斯卡，先和我们介绍一下你自己吧！”<br/>
罗严塔尔点头。他是一个自由编剧。代表作品是在近两年异军突起的网络平台上大热的一部关于反叛和复仇主题的奇幻题材电视剧。目前电视剧出完了第二季，第三季也预定好了，但是因为平台老板卷入出轨离婚官司，他暂时没有下一个活，他的丈夫米达麦亚就介绍他来自己工作的游戏公司面试。他很快就被录用了。按照梅克林格的话说，罗严塔尔写的剧本，情节曲折、扣人心弦、煽动力强、令人潸然泪下。<br/>
罗严塔尔简要介绍了一下自己以前的工作，除了莱因哈特以外，基本上公司里的每个人都看过他的作品，只是不一定知道他的名字。<br/>
他讲完之后，梅克林格意犹未尽，还展开谈了谈他的观剧体会。但莱因哈特只是在想，那么罗严塔尔的丈夫，也姓罗严塔尔吗？</p><p>奥贝斯坦看了一眼手表。<br/>
“今天主要是大家见个面，熟悉一下彼此。……我定了工作午餐。”他说，“我们一小时后33街出口见。”<br/>
几人点头，然后纷纷散开。罗严塔尔的工位就在莱因哈特对面。梅克林格若有所思的看了一眼各自回位的三人。这个游戏的主要角色人设还一直没有敲定，但是他现在似乎有了许多灵感。</p><p>莱因哈特在工作午餐上见到了罗严塔尔的丈夫，在广告部工作的米达麦亚。他们好像仍然独立各自用各自本来的姓氏。<br/>
“没想到还让我蹭上这一顿——看来世界上也并非没有免费的午餐？”蜂蜜色头发的青年笑道。他举止谈吐非常有活力，但是有的方面，又让莱因哈特联想到齐格飞。当然，不是指他的身高。<br/>
“哪里的话，要不是你引荐，我们能找到这么优秀的编剧吗？”梅克林格和米达麦亚是老朋友了，他就是故意要和他客气客气。<br/>
“不错，”米达麦亚点头，“那确实是多亏了我。不是我自吹自擂，在编剧这方面，罗严塔尔论第二，没人能论第一！”<br/>
这怎么听还是像夸大其词。<br/>
奥贝斯坦打断了他们，“点菜，一人一份，不能点酒精制品。”<br/>
米达麦亚隔着桌子把菜单递给莱因哈特，“女士优先。”<br/>
“并不需要，一人一份。”罗严塔尔打断他，指了指桌上多余的菜单。米达麦亚恍然大悟，手伸到一半，又似乎不好收回来。<br/>
莱因哈特接过菜单，然后从拼在一起的方桌正中拿起另一份一模一样的菜单，递给米达麦亚。<br/>
同性恋的嫉妒心真可怕。她看了一眼坐在身边的罗严塔尔。有必要这么警惕吗？</p><p>不得不说，奥贝斯坦的控场效率极高。一顿午餐吃完，感觉仿佛开了个组会。莱因哈特适应良好，下午工作的心情都更加高昂。她看来今天是不需要加班了。<br/>
到了5点的时候，她已经完成当天任务，并且把第二天要做的事列好清单。<br/>
她走到茶水间，准备给齐格飞打个电话，问他有没有时间来接她。他们家的车一向是齐格飞在开。<br/>
然后她发现茶水间已经有人在打电话了。<br/>
罗严塔尔似乎皱眉低声在争辩什么。她隐约听到“婚姻咨询”、“心理治疗”几个词。她还没来得及走出去，罗严塔尔看到了她。<br/>
“怎么？”他匆匆说了几句挂掉电话。<br/>
“有事找我？——你听到了？”<br/>
“没有……”莱因哈特回答，“听到了几个词，不是故意的。”<br/>
罗严塔尔点点头，“也没什么。婚姻嘛，就是那么一回事，有点争执没什么大不了的。”<br/>
“我就没有，”她立刻回答，“我和齐格飞结婚以来从不吵架。”当然，结婚前他们可没少吵，不过，往往都是她有错，齐格飞最后也总是让着她。<br/>
罗严塔尔笑了一下。这算什么？美满异性恋夫妻的炫耀？<br/>
“你们结婚多久了？”他给自己倒了杯咖啡。<br/>
“两年。”莱因哈特想都不用想。<br/>
白色的牛奶流入黑色的咖啡里。罗严塔尔搅拌几秒，扔掉了塑料棒。<br/>
“那也算不上多久。人生还长着呢——什么都有可能发生。”<br/>
莱因哈特摇摇头。他们虽然结婚不久，但是，如果以在一起的时间而言，也很不短了。不过，没有必要和同事说到这个地步。<br/>
她低头看自己的手机，齐格飞给她发了短信，他有学生今天在篮球比赛中受伤了，可能要晚一点回家，没法来接她了。<br/>
“你今晚有什么安排吗？”她问罗严塔尔。如果这样，或许她可以请新同事吃一顿晚饭。齐格飞总是这样交代她，不能只埋首业务，要多学会与人相处。<br/>
罗严塔尔好笑的打量她。如果是3年前，这种级别的金发美女，他们三天之内可能就混上床了。不过现在不同了，在长期痛苦的咨询和谈话治疗之后，他已经明白了自己的问题。而且他不能再让米达麦亚失望了。毕竟他当初为了和他在一起，可是搞得两边亲友鸡飞狗跳，他现在远远见到艾芳都一阵心虚。<br/>
“行吧，”他说，和新同事吃个饭而已，他又不是第一天工作了，“去哪家？我请客。”<br/>
“不用了，我请客吧，”莱因哈特点开手机地图，“毕竟你刚来。——这里怎么样？”<br/>
罗严塔尔看了一眼。莱因哈特指的地方，正是下城区他最喜欢的一家提供舒适食品的酒吧。<br/>
“可以，”他同意了，准备回工位拿外套。然后他看到莱因哈特开始拨号，好像是在给丈夫报备行程。他听到她背过身对那个应该是叫做齐格飞的男人说，“他是个同性恋呀，有什么不放心的？”</p><p>“你不给米达麦亚说一声吗？”莱因哈特打完电话问他。他已经穿好了衣服。<br/>
“不需要吧？”他回答。两人走到电梯口，罗严塔尔按了下行键，“我们很信任对方。何况我已经32岁了。不像你。”<br/>
莱因哈特不赞同的反驳，“这和年龄没有关系。即使十年以后，我和齐格飞也会这样的——去哪我们都总是给对方报备。这才是真正的信任。”<br/>
罗严塔尔耸耸肩。电梯来了。他们一起走进去。<br/>
电梯门关上了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两轮烤翅和洋葱圈下肚，在等待冰淇淋的时间，莱因哈特开始翻看酒单上的鸡尾酒。他们已经喝了一轮餐酒，不过她意犹未尽。<br/>
“我以为你戒酒了，”罗严塔尔意有所指。毕竟他们是在戒酒互助会上认识的。<br/>
酒吧里人声鼎沸，莱因哈特不得不凑近罗严塔尔，她的一缕金发散落在脸侧。<br/>
“确实如此，”她说，点了一杯热带水果，“不过你知道的，事情压抑太过反而会爆发，所以偶尔多喝一两杯也没事——这是齐格飞告诉我的。”<br/>
她看上去并不是那种满脑子爱情连续剧的年轻女性，罗严塔尔玩味的想，但是她几乎三句话里就要提两次丈夫的名字。这是某种示威和炫耀吗？还是更加意味深长的无意识行为？<br/>
莱因哈特把酒单递给罗严塔尔，他稍微看了一眼，摇摇头，直接跟酒保要了一杯滚石威士忌。不管怎么说，这个齐格飞说的话，也不无道理。<br/>
消灭了草莓冰淇淋和大半杯鸡尾酒之后，莱因哈特看起来健谈了一些，她甚至开始叫罗严塔尔的名字。<br/>
“奥斯卡，”她若有所思，“我不是故意听到的。但是……你说的婚姻咨询是怎么回事？”<br/>
“没什么，”罗严塔尔打量她的装扮，她的西装小外套现在和双肩包一起堆在高脚椅下，黑色的低领半袖下是一条浅灰色的包臀裙，裸腿踩着一双白色运动鞋。通常而言，当一个这样的金发美女在这样的场合和他提起婚姻咨询，意味着她们想要发生一些什么。但是罗严塔尔决定耐心一点，他如今已经决意做一个好人，不应该恶意揣测别人的妻子。<br/>
“你和米达麦亚的婚姻有什么问题吗？”莱因哈特咬着吸管继续问。<br/>
“取决于你怎么定义问题。这世界上有完全没有问题的婚姻吗？现代生活嘛，不就是那么一回事。”<br/>
“不过，”罗严塔尔补充，他可不想给这个美女同事留下什么错误的印象，“有问题也不是什么灾难，去解决就可以了。所以我们才会定期联合咨询。”实际上，他开始咨询的时间远在和米达麦亚结婚之前。说来起初还是米达麦亚看不下去了，给他找了治疗师，然后押着他每周一次谈话治疗。那时候他们彼此的定义还是最好的朋友，米达麦亚也身处一段人人称羡的异性恋婚姻之中。<br/>
“但是有必要找外人咨询吗？”莱因哈特想起自己和齐格飞，她有什么心理上的问题，从来都是齐格飞帮她分析疏导，指出症结所在，“这会不会是对伴侣的不信任。”<br/>
罗严塔尔耸肩。虽然都说久病成医，但他仍然自认为不是这方面的专家。<br/>
莱因哈特喝空了杯子，用吸管搅了搅杯底。她和齐格飞的婚姻是没有任何问题的……齐格飞是一个公认的，任何女性想象中能够找到的最好的伴侣，而且他们深爱对方。他先是她最好的朋友，然后是男朋友，最后成为她的丈夫。而在每一个阶段，他又是一个引导者和保护者。有时候很难让人相信他们其实是同龄人，生日只相差两个月。<br/>
然而……莱因哈特陷入沉思。有时候齐格飞会不会太成熟……太“好”了一点呢？她和齐格飞的性格其实相当不一样，她是那种，行动力极强，宁可做了再后悔也不要等在原地错失良机的人，为此没少头脑一热差点闯下大祸，每一次都是齐格飞阻止和帮助了她……但是，有时候她也觉得……莱因哈特想起她还在奥丁读大学的时候，如果不是有一天晚上她喝多了，抱着送她回宿舍的齐格飞流泪说一些“觉得很寂寞，今晚没有办法一个人呆着”之类的鬼话，他们可能都不会有婚前性行为，也不知道什么时候才会结婚。<br/>
酒保这时走到她身边献殷勤，她顺势又点了一杯。这是今晚最后一轮了，莱因哈特告诉自己。<br/>
罗严塔尔也看着自己的空杯。要不要再加一轮呢？他想。和他相熟的酒保冲他眨眨眼，一副自以为懂了什么的表情，替他做出了决定。罗严塔尔也就借坡下驴，接受了酒保的好意。</p><p>这时有人走到他们之间，向莱因哈特搭讪。罗严塔尔不是很在意，倒不如说，直到现在才有人来搭讪，更令他吃惊。他准备站起来，给同事留下反应的空间。要是她没那个意思，他喝完这一轮就送她回家。<br/>
但事情的发展出乎预料。罗严塔尔反应过来的时候，莱因哈特已经和那人扭打了起来，他还没来得及出手，保安迅速赶来分开他们。<br/>
“你有病啊？！”那个中年男人不可置信的捂着脸，他只是想要个电话号码而已！这个金发美女是脑子不好使吗？！<br/>
莱因哈特紧紧握着玻璃酒杯，她意识到，自己好像不知不觉有点喝多了……她都忘了这人跟她说了什么，她就是……克制不住的，想把杯子砸到他脸上，想要大喊大叫，想要发火动怒，想看到血液在杯子碎片里闪烁……就像她童年的无数画面里一样。<br/>
她拍了拍自己的脸颊，自我镇定了一会，向那人和保安道歉，重新坐下来。她回想着，如果齐格飞在这里，他会怎么说呢？但是这一次，这个念头本身却似乎只是让她更加沮丧。她打量着酒保身后的壁架，鬼使神差的又点了一杯。她靠着大理石的吧台，看着人影混乱的舞池。她感到……想要发泄，想要……把刚才那个人找出来，按在地上，然后狠狠的揍他，直到他满面是血为止。她叹了口气。<br/>
罗严塔尔看着她的侧影。她现在看上去有什么不同了。她似乎正逐渐从一开始留给他的那种，天使一样无辜单纯的面貌里脱离出来，她看上去有些危险和不稳定，仿佛，会在将来的某一天……让他付出惨重的代价。<br/>
他两个异色的眼睛微妙的燃烧起来，那可能是酒精的作用，也可能是别的什么……<br/>
“想要进去玩一会吗？”他问莱因哈特。<br/>
莱因哈特收回视线……为什么不呢？<br/>
他们各自把剩下的酒一饮而尽，分别压了小费在杯底，然后罗严塔尔接过莱因哈特的外套和背包递给酒保，两人挽在一起进入舞池中。</p><p>“我觉得有点热，”莱因哈特的手搭在他的肩上说。音乐震耳欲聋，她不得不凑到他的耳边。<br/>
他看着她低领下露出的那道白沟。他的手放在她的腰际，然后逐渐下移。说实话，他不知道自己是喜欢女人还是讨厌女人，但是能够十几年如一日的在女人身上消磨时光……至少女性的肉体对他仍然很有吸引力。他都快忘了这种纯粹的、轻佻的、浮在云端的、暗自嘲讽的，和爱或者尊重没有任何关系的愉悦与快乐。<br/>
“我恐怕我们对于这里的温度无能为力。”他先是低头凑在她的耳边，然后转为厮磨她纤细的颈项。<br/>
莱因哈特半个雪白的胸脯隔着薄薄一层衬衫挤压着罗严塔尔的胸膛。她非常清楚自己恐怕是喝多了，这样下去可能会发生让她后悔的事。她感觉到罗严塔尔的手在她的屁股上逡巡许久，而且越来越用力。实际上，似乎已经要发生危险的事情了……危险的事情。她有些惬意的想。<br/>
“我不是在说温度，”她听到自己说，“我是在说你……奥斯卡。”<br/>
罗严塔尔明白这是一个极大的错误，他现在抽身而退还来得及。他已经坚持这么久了，没有必要功亏一篑。<br/>
然而有另一种力量让他做出和最佳决策完全相反的行动。他带着莱因哈特来到角落里一处卡座，他掀起她的包臀裙，把她按进不知接待过多少对醉晕晕的陌生人的艳俗桔红色沙发里。他抓紧她的手，他们无名指上的婚戒似乎是碰了一下，当然，在这种环境下没有人能听见。<br/>
“人喝醉了就会做各种各样古怪的梦，”他拉高她富有弹性的上衣，单手熟练的解开她的胸罩，亲吻她的乳房，“但是梦毕竟是梦，醒来就消失了……绝不会影响现实生活。”<br/>
“你说对吗……莱因哈特？”他把她的内裤拉下一半。<br/>
“就这一次，”莱因哈特解开盘发，向后落在自己如云的金发里，“但是别让这个夜晚被浪费。”她喝醉了，她想。所以她不知道自己在做什么……所以她只能被原谅。因为那才是她的角色不是吗？她只会犯错，而他只能原谅。<br/>
在意识完全被酒精和欢愉腐蚀前，她最后一个清晰的念头是：这人绝不是一个同性恋。<br/>
可怜的米达麦亚，她在呻吟起伏中不无恶意的想，他也会选择原谅吗？和一个不成熟的伴侣结为一体，真是充满了忍耐与痛苦。不是吗？</p><p>第二天。<br/>
早上5点的时候，莱因哈特乱糟糟的从陌生的房间醒来。<br/>
她躺着转头打量四周，好像是个宾馆。然后她想起来了。她看向身边，罗严塔尔还在熟睡，他本来一丝不苟的深褐色头发乱成一团，那使他看上去比实际年龄还要年轻，甚至有点孩子气。他闭着眼睛，脑袋枕在她的肩膀上。<br/>
……这可真是非常新奇的体验。一般来说，莱因哈特才是脑袋枕着别人肩膀醒来的那个人。<br/>
她把他的脑袋推到一边，自己坐起身，准备去浴室冲个澡，再考虑其他令人头疼的灾后重建问题。她看了一眼手机，25条未读短信和10个未接电话。她希望齐格飞没有报警。<br/>
莱因哈特关上浴室的门，一边放热水一边回拨电话，“喝多了睡过去了……对不起我忘了……新同事不知道我家在哪，找了个宾馆……没事，你知道，他是个同性恋啊，他有丈夫的……丈夫叫米达麦亚……以后不会了……我保证……”<br/>
挂断电话后，她正要踏进浴池，突然感到一阵冰凉的液体从下体流出。她迟疑的用手摸了一下。她意识到……罗严塔尔全射在她里面了，而且不知道射了多少。齐格飞从来都会拔出来……<br/>
她加快了冲澡的速度。她得赶紧去找个药店买紧急避孕药。</p><p>莱因哈特出来后对已经醒来的罗严塔尔怒目而视。<br/>
“怎么，别告诉我你不满意？”罗严塔尔打趣，事已至此，他也没什么好后悔的。反正就这一次，以后梦过无痕。<br/>
“你他妈的不知道拔出来吗？你32岁了，别告诉我你是第一次和女人约炮。”她质问。齐格飞一直说她没有常识……现在她发现有人比她还没有常识！<br/>
“……什么？哦！”罗严塔尔看起来也很惊讶，“我昨天问你要不要戴套来着你摇头，我以为你是做了皮下植入避孕……你知道的，费沙的女人不都这样吗？’我的身体我的选择’什么的。”<br/>
她根本不记得他问过她。昨天那种情况，她怎么可能记得？也许她是应该去做一个植入……不对，她反正只和丈夫做爱，他又每次都会及时拔出来，有什么理由去做植入？她难道还想这种事再发生一次吗？<br/>
“……我陪你去药店。”罗严塔尔看上去还有点责任感。他坐起来开始找衣服。<br/>
莱因哈特跪坐上床，从他的枕头下面抽出自己的内裤，又趴在被子上到处翻找自己的胸罩。她两个形状极美的乳房在罗严塔尔眼前晃来晃去，罗严塔尔感到自己却之不恭。<br/>
他伸手技巧性的捏了一把那两个奶子，它们的主人立刻发出一声意味不明的叫喊。<br/>
“你干什么？”她翻坐在床上，两腿大开。这一切看上去真的非常像什么片子的拍摄现场。<br/>
他凑上去，帮助她把腿分的更开一点，姿势摆放的更专业一点。然后他把脸埋进去，伸出舌头。<br/>
他听到了非常熟悉的声音。一般来说，在他床上发出这种声音的女人，最后都很难分手。他希望她是一个例外。<br/>
“白天也是可以做梦的，”他抬起头，她看上去有点想再把他按回去，“10点上班……我们保证在10点前一切结束，怎么样？”<br/>
莱因哈特觉得自己起码应该再犹豫一下，但她几乎是立刻就点头了。这他妈的根本不是什么同性恋……他也太熟练了。她没有办法……她想，就这一次……虽然已经是第二次了……但是……她在心里祈祷。她从来不知道自己是这么为了追求刺激没有底线的人，她在这方面一向过得如同一个清教徒，从婚前到婚后到昨天为止都只和丈夫一个人上过床，上床的姿势都没有变过……<br/>
“但是这次你要拔出来，”她最后妥协说。<br/>
罗严塔尔停下了试图在床头抽屉里找避孕套的手。他玩味的打量床上的金发美女。<br/>
“当然了。”他说。他再次把她按在床边，让她漂亮的乳房在床沿晃荡，自己从身后进入她，一下一下把她往床上撞。她真的很漂亮，他想。她的金发像是太阳编织的一样。</p><p>这次他确实拔出来了，不过是在射了一半之后。另一半他射在了她的双乳之间。<br/>
“这是没法控制的事情。”他在抱着她一起走进浴室的时候声称。他把自己的精液像身体乳一样在她的两个奶子上涂抹均匀。</p><p>莱因哈特和他纠缠不清的再次走到浴池边。她的上一个澡算是白洗了。<br/>
“谁说没法控制？”她反驳，“齐格飞每次都——”<br/>
罗严塔尔差点大笑出声。但他很严肃的把她按在浴室的墙壁上，他知道十个女的里面有十个吃这一套。<br/>
“不要在我面前提你的丈夫，”他抬起她的下巴，然后低头吻她。<br/>
果然，这个也不例外。莱因哈特闭嘴了。<br/>
然后莱因哈特看了一眼他抵在墙上的手，他还戴着婚戒。<br/>
莱因哈特恶意的笑了一下，“那么提你的丈夫呢？”<br/>
这次换罗严塔尔沉默了。他把她翻了个面，让她紧贴浴室壁砖，然后直接再次进入了她。<br/>
一时间两人都有些气喘吁吁。莱因哈特的乳房不停的撞击摩擦着凹凸不平的墙面，她感觉他这次要更粗暴一些……让她感到兴奋。<br/>
“你拔出来吗？”她感觉到他快要到了，她也有种要喷薄出什么的预感。<br/>
“你等着。”他说。然后他深吸一口气，找到她身体里一个更小的入口，抵住那里，全部射了进去。<br/>
莱因哈特身体一软向下滑去。各种各样的液体从她两腿间流出，她眼神迷离的看着罗严塔尔。后者蹲下身，跪在她面前，亲吻她的腹部。</p><p>“药店开门了吗？”莱因哈特坐在计程车后座，罗严塔尔坐在她旁边。<br/>
“公司附近那个肯定开门了。”<br/>
“公司附近哪有药店？”她问。她恨不得回家换身衣服，但是时间不够了。她可不想上班迟到然后被同事问东问西。她从进入公司到现在都是全勤……而且她现在也不想回家。<br/>
罗严塔尔抚摸她的大腿。他非常怀念这种感觉……漂亮女人的身体。他当然知道这样不健康，每个咨询师都告诉他，他错置的情欲来源于童年阴影和某种古怪的代偿心里，他既然不爱她们，就最好不要放任自己和有丈夫的妻子们牵连纠葛，在鄙夷她人和唾弃自我中反复循环。几乎所有人都会让他问自己同一个问题：我到底想要什么？<br/>
他为此付诸了长期的努力，并且一度似乎找到了答案：他想要有人爱他。<br/>
而这个世界上只有一个人真正爱他。于是他采取了决绝的行动。<br/>
不知道是他的诚心或者他的悲惨中哪一项打动了他的朋友，米达麦亚终于屈服。他和所有人都说与他天生一对的妻子离婚，几乎是净身出户，然后和罗严塔尔在一起了。<br/>
他和米达麦亚学习着与对方上床。他们以前都只有异性恋性经验，可见他们在一起的决心和努力。先开始只是亲吻，这一部分发展的不错，接着是用手和嘴给对方解决，也算进展顺利，但是到了要进行插入式性行为的时候，两人都感到有些尴尬。<br/>
“我们可以一人一次。”米达麦亚当时提议。但是他拒绝了。他告诉米达麦亚，如果是和男性做爱，他比较喜欢当承受的那方，所以他不需要考虑这个。“平等并不是一人一次，”他当时说，“平等是双方自愿。”他可以看到米达麦亚其实松了口气。<br/>
他不算完全是撒谎。一方面他确实对男性的身体没什么性欲，另一方面……米达麦亚已经为他迁就了太多，那么剩下的，让他来改变就好。<br/>
他自那以后再也没有碰过女人。<br/>
直到昨夜。</p><p>“公司后面的巷子里，有个综合超市，”罗严塔尔回答莱因哈特，他的手从她紧紧裹着包臀裙的大腿摸到膝盖，然后伸进裙子里，又向上摸去，来到她温暖的两腿之间。<br/>
或许世界上确实有这样的人，他们的情欲和爱意可以毫无瓜葛？<br/>
“好吧，”莱因哈特紧张的看着后视镜，注意着司机的动态，“我们先去那……”这是最后一次了……她反复对自己说。但是她确实还想再来一次……她夹紧了隔着半湿的内裤揉弄她的手。只要在上班前结束这一切就好……谁都不会知道的。<br/>
她付了车费，跌跌撞撞的下了车，两人几乎是急不可耐的找了个地方，来到一条因为施工而半封闭的小巷。在防火梯的阴影下，罗严塔尔把她抱上遗弃在此的旧餐桌。餐桌的一条腿断了，她向下滑了一截，罗严塔尔抄住她的腰，拉起她的裙子，抬起她的一条腿。<br/>
莱因哈特仰头看着天空。费沙晨光渐起的蔚蓝天空被两侧建筑的屋顶和错落纠缠的防火梯切割成一条条，这里的建筑非常老旧，和一墙之隔的公司楼群截然不同。这一小块费沙因此看上去就像是……十年前的奥丁。<br/>
“你沉思的时候看上去很严肃……很漂亮，”罗严塔尔在卖力的间隙问她，“你在想什么？”<br/>
“我在想我的父亲……”莱因哈特下意识的回答，然后她注意到罗严塔尔的神色，“哦不，不是你想的那样……我是在想……童年，我小的时候。”<br/>
沉闷的肉体撞击声回荡在小巷。很久以后，罗严塔尔似乎差不多了。<br/>
“……这很正常，”罗严塔尔接着上一个话题，细密的亲吻落在她的耳侧，“你知道我在想什么吗？”<br/>
他锁住莱因哈特，又一次来到她身体里那个隐秘的入口，他注意到她因为疼痛而有点想要挣扎。<br/>
“我在想我的母亲，而且……”他埋进她美丽柔软的胸口，长吸一口气，他的种子又一次抵着小口全部射进她的身体里。<br/>
他抬起头，异色的双眸盯着冰蓝色的眼睛，轻声笑道，“就是你想的那样。”</p><p>莱因哈特一手扶着墙壁，一手提上自己的内裤，然后她皱眉。<br/>
她身体里积蓄的液体太多了。不仅是阴道，似乎子宫都被精液堵满了。当她穿好内裤，稍微张腿，大量液体一股一股的下坠，浸透了白色的内裤，从她两腿间坠落，在覆盖着一层薄土的地面形成一团泥泞的小沼泽。她走了几步，布料的吸水能力此刻变成了蓄水能力，一圈又一圈小水滴跟着她的步伐。她不得不停下来，再次扶住墙面，把整条内裤剥离，扔进一边的垃圾箱。<br/>
罗严塔尔看完了这一小场色情表演。<br/>
“我们应该在结束前留个纪念，”他走上前。<br/>
“我已经扔了，”莱因哈特担忧的看着垃圾箱。她的内衣裤都是丈夫买的……齐格飞一定会发现。她要怎么解释少了一条内裤？<br/>
“我说的不是那个，”罗严塔尔拿出手机，把她按在刚才的餐桌上，又一次掀起她的包臀裙。那条裙子今天过后也得扔了，莱因哈特心想。<br/>
“我不会拍到你的脸，”他说。他把手机调成录像模式，交替揉捏和拍打她的屁股，让那些液体从她体内不断流下。他着迷的隔着屏幕追踪那些乳白色的液体。然后他又调回照相模式，给她裹满精液的下体来了一张特写。<br/>
“把你的乳房露出来，用手挤一下，乳头朝上。”罗严塔尔走到正面指挥。<br/>
“你知道我们不应该这样……”莱因哈特解开了自己的胸罩搭扣，拉低黑色半袖本就不高的领口。<br/>
“我们不应该这样做，”罗严塔尔凑近，拍下一连串快闪，“但是我们一定会这样做。”<br/>
“是吗，”莱因哈特看着巷口，她希望没有人走过来，“昨天只是一个意外……”<br/>
“并不是一个意外。当你对我说，你有一个多么好的丈夫，他和你组成了一个多么幸福完美的家庭时，我就知道这一切会发生。”<br/>
“你觉得我是在勾引你？”<br/>
“不，”罗严塔尔收起手机，从口袋里摸出油性笔，作为一个编剧，他随身都带着笔。然后他在莱因哈特的乳房上签下一行电话号码。<br/>
“我觉得你在撒谎。而一个撒谎的女人，总是会走到这一步。”<br/>
“这是什么号码？我有你的电话……而且我没有撒谎。”她爱她的丈夫，她的婚姻没有任何问题，这都是实话。她只是……一时动摇。但她很快就会重回正轨。<br/>
“私人诊所的电话，时间有点太久了，紧急避孕药不知道还有没有用——你好像确实缺乏常识，”罗严塔尔把笔帽盖回笔上，然后把笔塞进莱因哈特的乳沟，“笔给你留个纪念。还有，需要堕胎的话，可以记在我的账上。”<br/>
“我没有撒谎。”莱因哈特重复一遍。她夹起那根油性笔，一时似乎是要扔掉，最终却放进了自己扔在一边的背包中。<br/>
“你在撒谎，莱因哈特。你可以骗得了别人，但是骗不了我。”<br/>
罗严塔尔打开蓝牙，和她共享了拍的视频和照片。<br/>
他微微一笑。<br/>
“因为世界上并不存在幸福的家庭。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>橙黄色的盖子被再次扭紧。莱因哈特松手，瓶子掉进塑料袋里，和其他杂七杂八的东西滚落一起。她咽下口中的两枚小药片，把矿泉水瓶放到洗手池边。药瓶的颜色像是某种最后通牒的警告，她想。<br/>
“你不出去吗？”她问罗严塔尔。<br/>
罗严塔尔把结实的深绿色塑料袋挂回门把手。那里面有几瓶矿泉水，还没开盖的、对付宿醉的止痛药，已经开封的紧急避孕药，外用消炎药，一个小玩具，和一包新女士内裤。这些全部都是他带着莱因哈特在超市的各个区域收集来的。他们的年龄相差9岁，但是在有的方面，他们相差的又不止9年。<br/>
他反锁上这个单间的门。<br/>
“我需要出去吗？这是所谓的无性别卫生间。我想你还不够了解费沙。”他知道了她来自奥丁，一个曾经因为密集型劳动产业辉煌一时，后来又逐渐破败的保守城市。在知道了这一点后，他再看她，似乎身上就到处都是奥丁的痕迹。这个极其美丽的年轻女性聪明能干，自诩独立，又仿佛有着某种奇怪的贫乏。她几乎是时时刻刻把丈夫的名字挂在嘴边，他敢打赌她说不定从来没有过其他关系，而且还准备就这样两个人天长地久的过下去。<br/>
但是今天过后就不一定了。他想到刚才他带着她在超市里走来走去的时候，她因为裙子下面什么都没穿而紧张的躲在他身后的样子。<br/>
罗严塔尔怀念这种由经验造成的优越感。和在米达麦亚面前的患得患失完全不同。当你太在意一个人，有时候也会感到痛苦。<br/>
莱因哈特看了他一眼。她走到马桶边上，抽出一张纸垫好，把自己的裙子拉高到腰际。然后她坐下去，看着地面，试图排出体内隐隐约约残存的粘腻液体——它们进入的太深了。<br/>
罗严塔尔走近，拿起洗手池上还剩大半瓶的水，瓶口凑到她嫣红的嘴边。<br/>
“你最好把它喝完。——不然会很痛。”他一手摸到她大腿腿根，稍微用力，让她两腿间轻微肿起的缝隙向两边拉开。<br/>
他看着她喝完了剩下的水。两人一起等了一会。轻微的一缕液体落进水中的声音，然后就什么都没有了。罗严塔尔知道，那并不是从莱因哈特子宫里排出的精液。现在已经不可能再排出来了。那恐怕是因为他按在她腿上的手导致的，她自己新产生的液体。<br/>
“我来帮你。”他说。他搂着她的腰站起来，让她手撑着盥洗台，面对镜子。她什么也没说。<br/>
这真的非常充满趣味……罗严塔尔拧开又一瓶水，把瓶口塞进她的下体，子弹型的流畅瓶体往里推压。她一知半解，又镇定自若，如果不是他们亲密到这个地步，也许很难有人能发现她是如此的充满缺陷。他甚至有点好奇她的丈夫到底是什么样的人。<br/>
“会有一点挤压感和痛感，”他的另一只手兜在她的腹部，避免她在瓶子的作用下完全倒在灰蒙蒙的镜子上。<br/>
“因为我要把瓶颈插进你的宫口”，他从头到尾给她提供进程描述，保证她完全知情，“然后把水灌进去……不过没关系，你以后还要生孩子的不是吗？习惯了就好了。”<br/>
透明的瓶子已经没入大半，他让她转过身来，坐在白瓷的洗手池边缘。她的金发还是向后靠在了镜子上，蒙上了一层薄灰。她的裙子也沾染了洗手台上不干净的水迹。<br/>
罗严塔尔挤压瓶体。他通过透明的瓶底看到她被撑开的身体内部。水流争先恐后的涌入她的子宫。她在他面前就像透明的一样……也许这里真的是通往女人灵魂的唯一道路。越是美丽的女人越是如此。<br/>
莱因哈特大腿的肌肉绷紧了。然后她突然开始说话。<br/>
“我们说一定要离开奥丁，来费沙。我和齐格飞，从很小的时候——就这样约定。”<br/>
他从她的腰侧摸进去。他只是轻轻勾了一下那根带子，她的胸罩就崩开了。它已经在反复的折磨中到达极限了。他抽出它，把已经失去作用的白色内衣扔进一边的垃圾桶。<br/>
“因为我们说要成为很厉害的人……”莱因哈特继续说。卫生间昏暗的灯光塑造出一种夜晚的气氛。虽然现在还不到上午9点。<br/>
罗严塔尔拉低她的领口，她的乳根被紧绷的领口勒住，挺立的乳头上方，一排油性笔写下的数字绷圆张紧。他拿出外用消炎药，抹在她的胸口。透明的膏药和油性笔的黑色墨水溶在一起，把她白皙的乳房和红肿的乳头弄得一片狼籍。他换用膝盖推着只露出一小截瓶底的矿泉水瓶，一下一下漫不经心的往里顶。<br/>
“什么样叫做很厉害的人？”他随口一问。多有意思啊，她现在双腿大张，敞开身体内部，一塌糊涂的奶子对着一个不算多熟的男人，坐在一间公共厕所的洗手台上。而她在对他谈自己和丈夫从童年开始的共同理想。像是一个职业妓女。<br/>
什么叫做很厉害的人呢？莱因哈特问自己。大概就是赚很多的钱，管很多的人……而她一度对此充满自信，毫无怀疑。她有点迷茫的看着罗严塔尔。后者觉得从纯粹感官的角度来说，那显得非常迷人。<br/>
他抹匀了那些膏药。后退一步，欣赏自己的作品。他再度拿出自己的手机，从她被瓶子堵着的两腿之间开始，向上到她起伏的胸部，继续向上，直到她美丽的脸也收入摄像镜头之中。<br/>
“可以吗？”他边拍边问。他并不会主动拿这些东西做什么。但是如果她以后不顾一切的要缠着他，或者她的家庭要找他的麻烦，他也要有点自保的手段。<br/>
莱因哈特看着那个红灯闪烁的摄像头。她似乎应该让他删掉。</p><p>但是她走神了。<br/>
她想到三个月前的同学会，她和齐格飞回到奥丁。几杯酒下肚，他们曾经共同的同学，不知是真醉还是假醉的，在齐格飞离开去结账的间隙教育她。<br/>
“很多人都很羡慕你，”那人说，“以你的脾气性格，有班长愿意受你的折磨、一直迁就你，是你的福气。”<br/>
“你也许很漂亮，”那人继续说，“但是年轻漂亮只是一时，而这里……”他指了指自己的心脏，“才是一个人立本的归处。”她当时的反应是泼了他一身残羹剩汤。然后齐格飞及时赶到，努力终结了混乱。<br/>
这不是第一次有认识他们的人说这样的话。他就像是她这辆疯车的手刹，她应该多听他的话。而且他们说的不无道理。如果没有齐格飞的话，她现在会在哪？少管所，还是坟墓？</p><p>她最终没有让罗严塔尔删掉他拍的视频。<br/>
“你把这些存在手机里……不怕米达麦亚发现吗？”她问他。她知道米达麦亚……她不太明白这到底是怎么回事，但是如果一个人和米达麦亚结婚了，还想着搞外遇，那他恐怕也有不小的问题……甚至比她更有问题。她想到今天早上罗严塔尔在她肩头睡着的样子。她从来没有感觉到过这种奇怪的……优越感。她好像第一次成为关系里更成熟的那一个。至少是在某一个、哪怕微不足道的方面。<br/>
“我不是说过吗？我们足够成熟独立，从不探测对方的隐私。也许你和你的丈夫还会定期交换手机？”罗严塔尔有点不耐烦了。他的手指摸到瓶底的边缘，挤进她的肉缝，然后抓住整个瓶子抽了出来。大量的液体流下，在地板上形成一汪小潭，溅起的飞沫弄脏了她白色的运动鞋。<br/>
莱因哈特从塑料袋里摘出那包新买的内裤。她撕开包装以后，罗严塔尔接过了它。<br/>
“最好不要，”他抽出其中一条，随便擦了擦莱因哈特湿漉漉的下体，放下她的裙子。然后他把其余几条塞进自己的裤子口袋，那里鼓了起来。<br/>
“没洗过就穿，你不怕发炎吗？”他把她的领口拉回去。失去了胸罩，她两个乳头的形状在紧身布料上清晰可见。他再次让她转身，面对着镜子。镜子上的灰尘被她的金发蹭掉了大半。他从背后抱住她，双手抓紧她的乳房，异色的眼睛盯着镜子里的她。<br/>
“……那怎么去上班？”她问。她夹住腿，一个坚硬的异物从背后抵住她的臀缝。<br/>
“你要这样去上班吗？”他在耳边问她。也许她是爽够了，他还没有。既然已经做了，就要在结束前做够本才行。<br/>
“我知道费沙现在流行女性解放运动。你当然有就这样，挺着两个可爱的乳房、让所有同事都欣赏你的乳头形状、就这样去上班的权利。我对此充分尊重，”他模仿性交的动作，隔着裙子顶弄她，“但是你漂亮的金发和裙子都弄脏了，还有你的小白鞋，你胸口和背后脏水的痕迹……”<br/>
“上午请个半天假吧，莱因哈特，”他亲吻她的耳垂，然后向下。他的手机伸到她的裙底，再拿出来的时候，屏幕上落了两滴水迹，“我们去找个宾馆，我给你买新的胸罩。再把你的衣服拿去清洁烘干。”<br/>
“然后我们再对个口供，关于昨天到今天的时间线……让这场梦完美的结束。”<br/>
他抓紧她的两半屁股，沿着缝隙向两边掰开。他希望她自己感受一下，水源源不断流下的意愿。她难道认为真的能这样去公司，在所有人面前做这种表演吗？罗严塔尔半真半假的想，她起码应该收费。<br/>
“但是这样没法走出去……”莱因哈特显然感受到了。<br/>
“别担心，”罗严塔尔这次亲了她的嘴唇，“我考虑到了。”<br/>
他从塑料袋里拿出了那个葫芦形的小玩具，在莱因哈特的默认下，全部塞进了她的肉穴里，把她的水堵的严严实实，只留下一个拉环状的葫芦蒂留在外面。<br/>
“这个是不带震动的，”他可惜的说，“不过这里也只能买到这种了。”<br/>
他最后整理了一下她，绅士的搂住她的腰。<br/>
“我们走吧，女士？”</p><p>从他们进入大厅到走进电梯，每个人都盯着他们看。<br/>
“也许有人会发现……”<br/>
“谁会在这种时候来宾馆？”罗严塔尔在电梯里卷起她的包臀裙，食指伸进拉环，把那个葫芦拔了出来。<br/>
“有监控，”她看着右上方，“而且会弄脏地毯。”<br/>
“我挡住你了，”他把她按在壁角，“地毯不就是用来弄脏的吗？”<br/>
他并没有完全挡住她，莱因哈特心想。她仍然能看到摄像头闪烁的红光。而且随时都会有其他人进入电梯。这里离公司很近。从任何意义上来说，这是最不明智的行为。<br/>
但是她移动不了。她被兴奋、情欲和失控感钉在原地。她从来不知道极端的、不正常的欲望，可以比真挚的爱情更摧枯拉朽。<br/>
“每个色情片的女主都声称她们有你这样的金发，”罗严塔尔摸着她的脸说，“但是我第一次知道，原来这种颜色的金色真的存在于现实之中。”说起色情片的女主……罗严塔尔突然觉得莱因哈特长得有点眼熟？但是时间和年龄对不上……而且那也不能算是严格意义上的色情片，应该算是擦边球……<br/>
他们要在电梯里做吗？莱因哈特迷迷糊糊的想。她到底是希望这样……还是不希望这样呢？<br/>
好在她也没必要考虑多久。楼层到了，他们贴在一起走出去，进入定好的房间。</p><p>罗严塔尔12小时内第五次内射了她。包括这次在内，他是第三次全部射进了她的子宫里。她现在怀孕的风险已经很大了，但她似乎毫无知觉。她这次连“拔出来”之类的要求都没提。或许她真的一心一意相信着紧急避孕药的效果。<br/>
他拨开她背后的金发，亲吻她的背骨，直到她的尾椎。然后他戳弄了一下她粉红色的肛口。他看到她剧烈的颤抖了一下。并不是所有的女性都会对肛交产生快感……但是也许她是。<br/>
这是一间情趣套房。所以他不必再用矿泉水瓶。罗严塔尔找到专用的设备，两指撑开莱因哈特红肿的外阴，把胶头软管伸了进去，开始放水。然后他拉出第二根软管，在她不明所以的注视下，插进她的后穴。“一会你就知道了。”他告诉她。<br/>
“你含着水坐一会，不要乱动。可以看看电视或者看看窗外，”他指了指落地窗，“我去给你买内衣。”他对她确实是服务到位了，当然她也足够漂亮。他在厌恶女性的同时却总是有人趋之若鹜，从20岁青春无知的女大学生到40岁阅人无数的贵妇，有的是人不惜散尽家财也想和他在一起，靠的不仅是一张英俊的面孔而已。<br/>
那么，这个昨晚还在和他炫耀自己美满异性恋婚姻的美丽妻子，离不顾一切的想要离开丈夫投奔他，还要多久呢？罗严塔尔恶意的想。他的神情更加优雅温和了。<br/>
莱因哈特点点头。从来公司到现在，她第一次请假了。她以往连病假都没有请过，她一向非常的活泼健康。<br/>
她看着罗严塔尔出门后，窗外逐渐变得热烈的太阳。<br/>
一个古怪的笑容浮现在她的嘴角。<br/>
从她危险的、仿佛只差一点就要酿成大祸的青春期后，就一直只冒烟不发火的那堆灰烬，似乎终于再次燃烧了起来……她没有和任何人说过。她其实并不害怕在火焰中烧死，她害怕的只是，那团火默默的熄灭……</p><p>罗严塔尔回来之后，给她看他买的新内衣——和她以前的牌子一模一样。当他想要对某个女人用心的时候，他可以表现的非常用心。<br/>
于是她跟着他，去浴室放掉了她前后两个蓄水池的水。“你还挺干净的，”他对她说，“不干这一行可惜了。”<br/>
她没有问这一行是哪一行。她感觉到了他的手再次来到她的乳房。<br/>
“还要再做吗？”她问，“我有点疼了……下面。”<br/>
“你还有别的地方可以用，”他非常了解这些话术。他反复的内射她，又一再清洗她，弄坏她的内衣，再给她买新的。即使是几年前的他，也很少对哪个美女上心到这种程度。这种事就像骑自行车一样，一旦学会了，似乎就不会真正忘记。而他旧业重操，还是这样游刃有余。他甚至生出了某种自豪感。即使是最不健康的嗜好，人也难免对他们擅长的事情感到那么一些说不出口的自矜。所以这些于人于己无益的嗜好才这么难以彻底戒掉。<br/>
他把她推倒在床上，折高她的双腿，让她自己抱住。如果是他和米达麦亚，一般都是他趴着，米达麦亚从后面来。但是男人和女人的构造毕竟不同，比如……他压上去，扶着自己勃起的阴茎，一点一点进入她的后穴。他看得出来她的惊讶。<br/>
比如漂亮女人的乳房。<br/>
美丽的、身为别人妻子的、也许已经怀了外遇对象孩子的……漂亮女人的乳房。<br/>
他把脸埋在她的双乳之间，发出了婴孩一般，毫无意义的喘气。</p><p>“分手礼物。”他在进入公司大门前对她说。已经到了下午，她看上去焕然一新。<br/>
他把一个东西塞进她的背包。<br/>
“这个是带震动的，”他眨眼，“不需要遥控器，用我手机上装的应用就可以——现代社会还是有那么一点好处，对吗？”<br/>
“……我不会用的。”她声称。莱因哈特恢复了平时的样子。<br/>
“既然梦已经做够了，我们应该重回正轨。”她和他打卡走进电梯间。吃完午饭回来的同事排队在他们身后。<br/>
“当然，”罗严塔尔替排在后面的女士们按了楼层。<br/>
他们并肩看着电梯的数字逐渐变小，直到叮的一声。<br/>
罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特严肃的侧脸。<br/>
然而……她真的还回得去吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>